wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Collection
The Worms Collection is a game that's only available for the PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360. This title contains the 3 games that were previously available to download: ''Worms'' (2007), Worms 2: Armageddon & Worms: Ultimate Mayhem all for retail for the first time ever. It also includes 6 free Worms 2: Armageddon DLC packs that can be installed without actually downloading them. The Worms Collection has all of the features from the 3 games & is available to gamers who can't get online access to the PlayStation Network or Xbox Live. This game also has achievement/trophy support for its 3 titles. The Worms Collection was released on September 28, 2012 in Europe. The US version was released on May 21, 2013. ''Worms'' (2007) The single-player mode includes 3 simple tutorials to introduce the mechanics to brand new players who've not played Worms before & 20 increasingly difficult deathmatches against AI opponents. There's also a "Quick Start" option (choice of Beginner, Intermediate or Pro, uses default schemes & teams). If the player wanted to play a custom single-player game, they have to select multiplayer & then create a local game with AI opponents. The time it takes to complete a challenge is saved & the best times are displayed on a leaderboard. The game features competitive multiplayer for up to 4 teams & it's compatible for both offline & online via PlayStation Network & Xbox Live. DLC includes the 5 landscapes: "Space", "Hell", "Jungle", "Desert" & "Manhattan", over 22 new voice banks, some Worms themes & gamer pics. ''Worms 2: Armageddon'' The game-play has improved compared to Worms (2007). DLC includes more missions, weapons, features, game modes, voices, forts, personalization items & much more. ''Worms: Ultimate Mayhem'' This game is a high-definition re-imagining of Worms 3D & Worms 4: Mayhem including all of the content from both titles plus some new content exclusively to Worms: Ultimate Mayhem such as new single-player missions & 11 new maps. This title is the only 3D game as part of the collection & is heavily based on Worms 4: Mayhem. The game-play is highly similar to Worms 4: Mayhem too. Weapons & Utilities From Worms (2007) *Bazooka *Homing Missile *Grenade *Cluster Bomb *Banana Bomb *Dynamite *Air Strike *Shotgun *Uzi *Fire Punch *Dragon Ball *Prod *Blowtorch *Mine *Sheep *Kamikaze *Ninja Rope *Girder *Jet Pack *Teleport *Skip Go *Surrender From Worms 2: Armageddon *Armageddon *Buffalo Of Lies *Bunker Buster *Earthquake *Ferrets *Gas Pump *Lightning Strike *Marked For Death *Napalm Strike *Petrol Bomb *Poison Strike *Sentry Gun *Steal *Super Bunker Buster *Termites *Worship *Electromagnet *Emergency Teleport *Invisibility *Parachute *Pneumatic Drill *Bridge Kit From Worms: Ultimate Mayhem *Poison Arrow *Sniper Rifle *Gas Canister *Fatkins Strike *Bovine Blitz *Alien Abduction *Old Woman *Inflatable Scouser *Flood *Tail Nail *Starburst *Team Weapon *Icarus Potion *Bubble Trouble *Worm Select *Binoculars Trivia *Strangely, the Worms Collection only features the DLC packs for Worms 2: Armageddon, and not Worms: Ultimate Mayhem. *''Worms: Ultimate Mayhem'' features "loyalty items". Some items are free because you own Worms (2007) and Worms 2: Armageddon. *Despite containing three different Worms games, Worms Collection is not a game pack. Gallery Category:Game Packs